through the years we will all be together
by cerberus angel
Summary: Christmas Day in Fairy Tail can be a crazy affair especially when a certain someone has hung mistletoe in various places throughout the guild and traditions must be kept."You should get it over with." Gajeel picked up the red bag filled with presents and threw it at his guildmate. "I heard you the first time." Laxus caught the bag and carelessly swung it over one shoulder.


AN: This originally was supposed to be just a short LaLu piece for a Fairy Tail Laxus x Lucy Contest that had taken placed during Christmas. Unfortunately, I am about two to three years late and this ended up longer than was originally planned. Even so, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_**"Santa, baby**_

_**Slip a sable under the tree**_

_**For me**_

_**I've been an awful good girl**_

_**Santa baby**_

_ **So hurry down the chimney tonight"**_

**-Santa Baby (Daniela Andrade)**

* * *

"No."

"Laxus…"

"Old man," Laxus said through gritted teeth. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

Makarov narrowed his eyes on his grandson. "It's a tradition that every Fairy Tail master must do."

"I'm not the master." He glared at his grandfather.

"But you will be in the future," he grinned at his grandson.

* * *

Christmas in Fairy Tail was a crazy affair. The guild was in full swing with unlimited booze and merriment. Lucy would have taken Cana up on her offer of at least having one drink if it wasn't for the fact that Mirajane had placed mistletoes everywhere.

The barmaid seemed to have a six sense for it. The moment two guildmates were under one, she knew. There was no escape for them unless they shared a smooch. It wasn't so much because Mirajane was watching them, there literally was no escape. The Take Over Mage had roped a certain Rune Mage to make runes that would trap two people under the mistletoe until a kiss on the lips was shared.

Many friends and would be couples had fallen victim to those mistletoes. Natsu and Gray who had been arguing earlier that evening didn't notice one hanging on the ceiling. No matter how hard they tried to break through the runes it was pointless. The Ice Mage had caved in and forced a kiss on the Fire Slayer's lips.

Bickslow who had been laughing his ass off had become the next victim when Lisanna had bumped into him while on her way to refill Macao's and Wakaba's mugs. Their moment under the mistletoe went swiftly with the Seith Mage pressing his lips gently against Lisanna's. It was a short and intimate kiss.

Their moment was cut short with Elfman exclaiming that "a really man would avenge his younger sister's honor" and Lisanna admitting to him and everyone in the guild that she and Bickslow had been secretly going out for the past three months.

Elfman turned to look at his older sister to see her smiling. "You knew about this?"

"I had my suspicions." Mirajane told him with a gentle smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They don't have to tell you anything." Evergreen walked up to him. "They are women and are allowed to have their secrets."

"Ever."

"What is it?" She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes on Bickslow.

He pointed toward the ceiling above them.

Evergreen and Elfman looked above them to see a mistletoe.

"I'm going to end you Freed!" The self-proclaimed Fairy Queen exclaimed furiously.

In the end Evergreen did succeed in getting her vengeance against her teammate. She knew that Freed was not a fan of PDA and so she bid her time to shove Freed toward Mirajane when the barmaid was about to walk under a mistletoe. The flustered look that came over the Rune Mage's face almost made up for what she had to go through with Elfman. The clumsy and hurried kiss Freed bestowed upon Mirajane sealed the deal.

* * *

"Lucy."

Lucy made sure to look toward the ceiling before covering the distance between her and Wendy. "I'm surprised Carla hasn't whisked you away from here." She said pulling the youngest Dragon Slayer into a hug.

"I told her I would be careful." Wendy wrapped her arms around the Celestial Mage for a moment before pulling back. "Plus she's not in the right state of mind right now."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously and followed Wendy's gaze across the room to see the White Exceed had Happy and Lily at her mercy.

"It seems that someone spiked the punch."

"Wait, we have punch?"

Wendy nodded and pointed at the pitcher that was on the table being occupied by Macao, Wakaba, and Cana.

Lucy refrained from commenting. The location of where the punch had been placed was suspicious. Cana refilling her mug with it instead of demanding a refill should have warned anyone. "Erza brought strawberry cake, would you like a piece?"

"Yes, please!" The Sky Dragon Slayer eagerly responded, her mouth watered of the thought of being able to eat something sweet.

* * *

"Don't you think it's strange that Laxus isn't here?"

Kinana paused in polishing a mug as she looked at Erza, who had remained in her seat on stool long after she was done with her cake. She wasn't the only one though. Lucy and Wendy had also joined her in camping by the bar since it was the safest place to be at the moment.

Mirajane had been kind enough not to hang any mistletoes in that area. Yet surprising only very few caught on, but that could also be attributed to the fact that most of the mages were already well on their way to getting shit faced drunk.

Kinana was already calculating mentally how many would end up knocking out on the floor.

"Now that you mention it…" Wendy looked over her shoulder to see the Raijinshuu huddled in a corner. "I haven't seen him all day."

"If he had gone to do a request the Raijinshuu would have gone with him." Erza glanced at Lucy.

The Celestial Mage feeling the weight of her gaze turned to look at her teammate. "What?"

"I thought you would know something."

"Why would I?" Lucy glared as she remembered what had transpired between them that morning. "I only help him with his paperwork. It's not like he considers me a close friend." She decided to throw caution out of the window and grabbed one of the mugs Kinana had filled with beer for Mirajane to take to the others.

Wendy and Erza could only watch wide eyed as their teammate took a big gulp of the beer.

Lucy felt her eyes tear up slightly as the beer burned a path down her throat to her belly and left a bitter taste on her tongue. Still it stung far less than how she felt when she called out a greeting to Laxus in the morning only for him to walk right passed her. He didn't even give her a nod of acknowledgment or a slight smirk he had made a habit of recently giving her when their eyes would meet. He had ignored her.

"He came in the morning." Kinana filled another mug with beer. "Spoke with the Master in his office and then stormed out."

Erza nodded in understanding. "He must have gotten in another fight with Master Makarov. That would explain his absence."

"That's still a selfish thing for him to do."

The Reequip simply quirked an eyebrow at Lucy, while Wendy looked at her surprised. It was rare for Lucy to call someone out on their BS. The Celestial Mage was usually more understanding, but it seemed that a certain Dragon Slayer had done something to make her less sympathetic.

"He knew that Master wanted all of us to be together for Christmas." She took another gulp from her mug. "Prohibited us from taking any requests so we could all be here together. He's such a child."

Kinana and Erza shared a knowing smile.

"But Lucy," Wendy felt that a part of her should come to Laxus's defense. She may have not known him like the others, but the Lightning Slayer had only been helpful to her in his own way. Laxus wasn't always there for her like Gajeel and Natsu, but when she was tight on money for rent and going on requests with Team Natsu wasn't helping, he would take her on some of the requests he would only do with the Raijinshuu. Come to think of it, she was the only guildmember that ever got to go with Laxus and the Raijinshuu. "Gajeel isn't here either."

It was then the three older girls realized that the youngest one was right. Levy and Lily were there, but the Iron Slayer was missing.

* * *

Laxus narrowed his eyes on his fellow Dragon Slayer. Today was not his day. Whatever higher being that watched over them surely wanted him to suffer.

It hadn't taken long for the Iron Slayer to catch onto the whispered conversation Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow had going on. He had to see with his own eyes if what they had been taking about was true. His answer came the moment he snuck out the guild and made his way to the roof top. Laxus dressed in what appeared to his own Santa Clause outfit. The sight almost sent him laughing off the roof, but he valued his life and swallowed down his reaction.

The Lightning Slayer had discarded the white beard to the side and sneered at the red coat that he fisted. "Stupid piece of sh—"

"I didn't think it was possible for the old man to rope you into this." Gajeel snatched the coat and flapped it out to get a better view of it. "He didn't bother to get the measurements correctly. I'm surprised Mira let this happen."

"Mira doesn't know about this." Laxus snatched it back. "The old man had planned to do it himself this year."

"What happened?"

"He pulled a muscle." He threw the coat over his shoulders and crossed his arms. Dressed in red pants, a white muscle shirt, and a red coat that hardly fit did little to make him look less intimidating.

"He is getting too old to be jumping down a chimney."

Neither of them mentioned the incident that happened two years ago with Natsu attacking Makarov as the old man had jumped down the chimney to deliver the gifts.

"You should get it over with." Gajeel picked up the red bag filled with presents and threw it at his guildmate.

"I heard you the first time." Laxus caught the bag and carelessly swung it back over one shoulder. He stepped on the ledge of the chimney. "I have to wait until it's time."

"They're all practically drunk off their asses. If you wait for later tonight they'd all be knocked out."

"I don't see the fault in that logic. If they're asleep, they won't remember." He peered down the pitch black chimney not noticing the closer Gajeel was getting to him.

"The same can be said about them being drunk." His words were the only warning he gave before he shoved the Lightning Slayer forward.

"You're dead Redfox!" Laxus yelled his warning as he fell head first down the chimney. "Fucking dead!"

Gajeel was forced to close his eyes when Laxus turned into his lightning body mode.

* * *

Lucy was feeling bolder after finishing her second beer. She had wandered away from her barstool and was heading toward Natsu when she thought she heard a voice coming from the chimney. A heartbeat later lightning streaked from the chimney. The breath rushed out of her lungs as some of it made contact with her skin. Her eyes slid closed when sparks danced up her legs and chest and ran down her arms. Her body tingled from the sudden assault of sensation.

When Laxus had gone down the chimney the last thing he expected was to see Lucy Heartfilia standing in front of him, slightly swaying with her eyes closed and a moan on the tip of her tongue.

His hand shot out to grasp her waist.

Her eyes slid open, pupils dilated.

The breath rushed out of his lungs.

Her pink tongue peaked out between her lips as it licked a path over her upper lip.

Never had he been more tempted in his life than to follow the path of her tongue with his. He lifted his other hand only to be reminded of the weight of the red bag.

The spell that had been weaved between them was broken as realization of where they were came back to him. Laxus could now smell the alcohol that mingled with her scent. He bit back a curse knowing that she wasn't sober. His gaze moved from her to see some his guildmates passed out on the floor, but the ones that weren't were looking at him and Lucy with wide eyes.

He couldn't tell if they were gawking because of how he was dressed or because of the sight he made with Lucy. A quick glance toward Erza showed the Reequip Mage blushing with a hand pressed over her mouth and her other hand covered Wendy's eyes. He stepped away from Lucy. "Freed." His gaze roamed the guild for the Rune Mage to see him standing frozen next to Mirajane. "I need you to distribute this." He threw the red bag into the air only for it to hit an invisible wall. Runes appeared in the air on the spot of the impact. _What the fuck?_

Evergreen walked forward until she was standing a few feet in front of him. "Look up."

He did and saw the mistletoe. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Another look toward a paling Freed and Mira who had a hand on the Rune Mage's arm confirmed his suspicions. "There's no way to break out?"

Evergreen shook her head. "You have to kiss Lucy."

If it wasn't for the situation he was in, Laxus would have grinned. The prospect of kissing Lucy was an enticing one. He found the blonde attractive and would have willing bedded her before he got to know her. Now that he was more familiar with her, it was difficult for him not to want more when it came to her. He genuinely cared for her like he did for the Raijinshuu and Wendy. He was not willingly to risk the friendship that had been forming between them.

And yet when the moment presented itself to kiss her… he almost damned it all. It was with a heavy heart he pivoted to face her.

The desire from her eyes had vanished and in its place was an anger so vivid that he could swear seared him. _Oh shit. _He could not recall for the life of him what he could have done to cause Lucy to be pissed. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want to kiss him and now she would be forced to. "Lucy—"

"So now you acknowledge me." Her eyes narrowed on him.

He quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Only when you're forced to."

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked genuinely confused.

"Don't act stupid with me." She hissed.

If it had been anyone else speaking to him in that tone he would have been irritated and would not hesitate to end it with a scathing remark. He should not be amused by the Celestial Mage that stood before him. Amusement that borderline being turned on when she stepped up to him with her hands on her hips giving him a look that she was not up for his BS. "…I'm sorry…?"

"What kind of apology is that?" Lucy stomped her foot. "It sounds like you don't even know what you're sorry about."

"Because I don't." Laxus stuck with honestly. It looked like any moment she might want lay hands on him, which he doesn't mind when it comes to Lucy. He liked when she placed her hand on his shoulder or on his forearm. He just generally liked any contact Lucy was willing to give him, but this time he knew that she if reached for him it won't be the good kind. He has seen her 'Lucy kick' in action and had made a vow to never be at the receiving end of it.

* * *

"Then why apologize at all?" Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with her left hand as she took a deep breath to keep from wringing his neck. She was usually good at controlling her anger, but right now she didn't want to reign herself in. Perhaps it was the beer getting to her.

"Because you're the last person I ever want to offend."

And just like that she felt time around her slow down and the anger drain from her in a heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open to look at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"If you're this shocked then I must really be doing a shitty job at letting you know how important you are to me." Laxus huffed and looked away.

If Lucy was sober she would have denied his statement to try making him feel better, but at this moment she couldn't resist teasing him. "Just a little."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She grinned. "You didn't purposely try to hurt me."

"Now that we have come to an understanding," Laxus glanced up at the mistletoe before looking back at her. "What do you say about getting out of this, Lucy?" A smirk curved on his lips

The way he said her name and smirked had her toes curling and the sudden urge to press her body against his. She wanted to climb him and wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She wanted to feel his warmth seep into her. _It should be illegal to be that attractive. _"If we must."

His right hand went on her hip.

She bit back a moan when she felt it move from her hip to her lower back. A gasped slipped passed her lips when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Her hands curled on his white muscle shirt as he leaned down closing the distance. His nose brushed lightly against hers and she couldn't help going on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his. She felt more than heard his groan when she opened her mouth and let her tongue swipe at his top lip to see if he tasted as good as he looked.

* * *

"Get a room you two!" Gajeel shouted gleefully from across the guild.

Laxus ripped his lips from Lucy's when all he wanted to do was keep going. He pressed his forehead against her and cupped her cheek with his left hand. His thumb trailed over her bottom lip. It took him a moment to get his bearings again as he pulled away and watched Lucy lean into his touch with a small smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. He was tempted to go in for another kiss when she opened her eyes and turned her head to press her lips against his palm.

"Make sure you wine and dine her before you do the horizontal!"

It was then that Laxus remembered what Gajeel did to him on the roof. Before anyone knew what happened, lightning struck the Iron Slayer mid laugh.

* * *

"No fair!" Natsu yelled seeing Gajeel go down by one of Laxus' attacks. He had been hounding the Lightning Slayer for weeks to spar with him, but Laxus kept refusing and yet here he was fighting with Gajeel. "Laxus! Fight me!" One moment he was in the air and the next he was struck down by lightning.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out flying to his partner in crime who was knocked out.

"How many times has Juvia told Natsu not to challenge Laxus?" Juvia cried out in frustration as she turned the Dragonslayer onto his back and placed his head on her lap. "You promised Juvia a romantic night!" The water mage began to cry which resulted in a miniature rain storm forming in the guild.

"Hey Flametard!" Gray yelled from across the guild. "Stop making Juvia cry! Wake the hell up!"

"Gray, you're naked!" Romeo exclaimed.

"When did that happened?!" He looked frantically for his discarded clothes as Cana let out a few catcalls.

* * *

"I hope you know that you need to fix this." Lucy took her gaze away from her guild mates to look at Laxus who looked done with the day.

"I know." He sighed. His gramps would be furious if he came out of his office to see the entire guild hall flooded and if he were to find out what led to it happening then he would not hear the end of it. On top off all that he still had to pass out the gifts. His gaze went back to where he had thrown the bag that had all the gifts to see it gone. His gaze roamed the guildhall and saw that Freed had placed the bag in a far corner and cast runes that kept that section of the guild from getting wet.

"Once you're done," Lucy's hand sought his, "we can talk."

"Talk?"

"Talk."

Her smile was soft and warm and he could only hold tighten his hand around hers in response.

* * *

**7 years later…**

There was something about Natsu's dejected expression that Gajeel couldn't resist asking what was going on, mostly because he knew he would probably get a good laugh. The Dragonslayer took a seat beside his fellow Dragonslayer. "Did something happen to Happy?"

"No." Natsu grumbled as he placed his head on the table.

"Did Juvia break up with you?" Gajeel asked thinking his guildmate developed better taste in men.

Natsu narrowed his eyes on him. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"No comment."

"Well tough luck." Natsu sat up and growled at him. "I love Juvia and Juvia loves me,"

The Iron Slayer grinned wishing he had a recording lacrima. He knew the Water Mage would melt if he gifted her for Christmas a recording of Natsu confessing his love of her. "Trust me when I say that I have given up hope of Juvia dumping you. It's been four years, if she hasn't left you yet then she's not going to leave you at all."

The Fire Slayer continued to look at him suspiciously.

Gajeel took a sip of his beer. "So what has you all doom and gloom?"

"I wanted to speak with Lucy. I need her advice."

"That's all."

"Yeah…"

"Then why don't you go talk to her." Gajeel looked at him confused. "I could have sworn I caught her scent here."

"I thought so to!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's why I came here instead of checking her home."

"What happened?"

"It ended being Laxus." He growled. "He had her scent all over him. I asked him where Lucy was and he said she was resting at their home."

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you haven't gone."

"I tried, but Laxus had Freed set up runes that keep me from approaching their home."

Gajeel burst out laughing because he remembered all the times Laxus threatened Natsu that he was going to kick him out of the home Lucy and he shared if Natsu kept trying to break in at random hours. It seemed that he finally did it.

"I still can't believe he tricked me. How is it possible for him to be drenched in Lucy's scent?"

The Iron Slayer had just taken another sip of his beer and ended up spitting it out at Natsu's question.

"Maybe I should ask him? What if it's a new trick he's learned to protect Lucy? Maybe I can do the same for Juvia."

_I can't believe I'm thinking this… but I hope to whatever high being there is that he is already doing the same for Juvia._ Gajeel cleared his throat. "It's definitely not something he learned to protect Lucy. It's more along the lines of him pleasuring her… you know… you give as good as you get." He glanced at the Fire Slayer who remained quiet and hoped that Natsu got his meaning. Maybe there was a higher being that watched over them because he noticed the way Natsu's eyes went wide with a knowing look.

"I do that with Juvia, but I still don't end up drenched in her scent the way Laxus does with Lucy's."

"That's because Laxus probably has a kink for that?"

"Do you?"

"No comment."

Natsu glared at him.

"I don't kiss and tell." Gajeel grinned as he caught a familiar scent. He looked over his shoulder to see Levy approaching them with Pantherlily. She had her left hand on her extended belly. He felt a rush of warmth course through his veins when he caught sight of the wedding band on her ring finger and her hand rubbed circles on her belly as if trying to sooth their baby. He pulled out the seat beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked as she took a seat and leaned into Gajeel when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Natsu beat Gajeel to the punch. "Laxus loves giving Lucy head."

Gajeel should have seen this coming. He ignored the unimpressed look Pantherlily was giving him. He couldn't ignore the way Levy went tense and pulled away only to glare at him. "It's not what you think."

"What should I think Gajeel?" She asked him calmly.

He knew his wife. This was the calm before the storm. "Natsu needs to grow up and get his shit together."

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "I do have my shit together! I'm thinking of giving Juvia a ring!"

"You're asking Juvia to marry you?" Levy asked completely forgetting about her anger.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "We already live together and she knows that what is mine is hers. She knows I love her… she's it for me."

"Awww Natsu." Levy blinked back tears.

"I don't see the point of getting married. It's just a ring and a piece of paper. I don't care for it, but I know it's something she wants. She always does what I want and I want to do something she wants." Natsu looked away from Levy when he felt his face grow uncomfortably warm. "I wanted to ask Lucy for her help in picking a ring for Juvia and if she would be my best woman."

"I'm sure when you tell Lucy, she will agree to help you."

* * *

Levy was right. The moment Natsu informed Lucy of his plans and what he wanted from her she had shouted "Yes!" and hugged him.

"You know that you will need to tell Freed that he needs to take the runes down." Lucy said as she climbed into bed and snuggled up to her Dragonslayer.

"You know that he will become worse in the next couple of months." Laxus grumbled wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "It might not be just him that will come at odd hours to our home."

"I know, but they will need our help." She pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

He sighed knowing he can't deny her anything.

* * *

"I want lots of fire."

"That might not be a good idea." Lucy stated worried. "Juvia wants lots of flowers."

Laxus glanced at Juvia. "You sure you want to marry that doofus?" He whispered to her.

"Juvia has no doubts when it comes to Natsu." She whispered back to him amused. "Juvia wants to spend the rest of her life with him."

"How do you know for certain?"

"He makes Juvia feel warm."

"Warm?"

"When he smiles or holds Juvia's hand. When he tells Juvia he loves her. When he makes Juvia feel safe and especially when he lets Juvia know that he is aware how powerful Juvia really is."

Laxus glanced back at Lucy to see her smiling at something Natsu said. He felt a spark that caused his heart to slow in its beat and a warm feeling course through his veins. This feeling was not new. He can't explain what the feeling was despite the countless times he felt it when it came to Lucy. It was frightening as it was wonderful and when she laughed he felt that same warmth strengthen. He knew without a doubt that there was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure she kept smiling and laughing like that. He couldn't imagine there being anyone else but her.

"Juvia knows that she does not make a lot of sense. What Juvia feels for Natsu is hard to put into words… it might not be possible." She blushed and pressed her hands against her cheeks.

_I understand…_ He would not be able to describe what he felt for Lucy either. Laxus patted Juvia on the head wordlessly letting her know it was okay.

* * *

"So what were you and Juvia talking about?" Lucy asked as she climbed into their bed.

Laxus watched amused as Lucy sighed happily when she laid on her belly and wrapped her arms around her pillow. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled her pillow. He snapped shut the book he has been reading and placed it on the night stand. "It was something I was curious about." He reached over and pulled the covers up until they reached Lucy's shoulders knowing that she liked being tucked in.

"Now you have me curious." Her eyes slip open halfway in time to see him reach out and turn off the lights. "Only if you don't mind sharing." She unwrapped an arm from her pillow as her hand sought him in darkness and came to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't mind sharing." He placed his left hand over her right hand. "I wanted to know how she was certain that Natsu was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with." His fingers curled around her hand.

Lucy scooted closer to him under the blankets until her front was pressed against his right side. "Was she able to tell you?"

"In her own way." He moved his right arm and wrapped it around her, so her head was resting against his shoulder. The hand he was holding he moved it across his chest until they rested over his beating heart. "Surprisingly, I understood her for the most part."

Lucy chuckled as she lifted her right leg and hooked it over the top of his right leg.

"So I was wondering…"

"That can be dangerous." She pressed a kiss against his chest.

"If you would like to spend the rest of your life with me?" Laxus felt Lucy go stiff in his arm and began to ramble wanting to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable if she didn't feel the same way. "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you don't want to I can understand—" He stopped abruptly when he felt the Celestial Mage begin to tremble. "Lucy."

Lucy couldn't stop the laughter that burst from her lips. She pulled her hand from Laxus and covered her mouth when she couldn't stop laughing.

"I hope you know that I'm trying really hard not to be offended right now." He fought back a smile. He should be bothered that instead of answering his question she burst out laughing. The thing was that, her laughter was not malicious. He knew that Lucy would never hurt him in that matter. She was not one to throw someone's feelings back in their face.

"Please don't be." Lucy said once she was able to reign in her laughter. "I just thought you knew."

"Knew?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I thought it went without saying." This time she reached for his face and almost poked him in the eye until Laxus grabbed her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek like she had wanted to do. "You asked me to come live with you. I thought that was the whole point. I was it for you and by me agreeing to move in then that meant you were it for me. I wouldn't just leave a place that was my home for almost a decade for just a boyfriend. We're life partners."

"How is it that you always know before I do?" He asked amazed. He really thought that he was doing a horrible job at letting her know how much she meant to him. _All this time she knew. _

"That's because I'm amazing." She was also aware that even though he let the Raijinshuu sleep over countless of times, even before they became a couple, no one had ever lived him. He never extended the offer to move in to his home to anyone. Freed made sure to let her know when she was thinking if accepting Laxus' offer was the right step to take. She knew if she accepted there will be no going back. It has been six and half years since they started seeing other and it was already a year and half since she moved in and she knew that she didn't regret taking that step for herself. It was something she had wanted.

"You are." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"What brought this on?" Lucy nuzzled his shoulder. "Seeing Natsu and Juvia about to get married?"

"Do you want that?" He asked. They never really discussed marriage, which was strange. They discussed about moving in together, which led to where they are now. They discussed children, which they both agreed they do want some time in the future. Marriage was not something they avoided speaking about, it was just something they had yet to fully discuss.

"I don't care one way or another." Lucy told him honestly. "I know where you stand with me and you know where I stand with you. If that is something you want to do then I won't mind going through with it."

Laxus chuckled. "I don't care for it either, but Lucy Dreyar does have a nice ring to it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't you think?"

"Perhaps." She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his.

"Do you want to know what I really want?"

"What do you really want?"

"To give you a ring." This time he didn't fight back the smile that curved on his lips when Lucy burst out laughing again.

"If I get a ring, then you have to get one too."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Lucy." Mirajane smiled at the Celestial Mage when she took a seat by the bar. "Would you like the usual?"

"Merry Christmas Mira." Lucy greeting her friend warmly. "Yes please."

"Coming right up." It only took a few minutes for the Take Over Mage to make the milkshake and place it on the counter in front of Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy used her left hand to grab the strawberry milkshake and pulled it closer to her. Her eyes slid shut as she took a sip and moaned at how good it was. She didn't notice how Mirajane's eyes went wide.

"You're engaged?!" Mirajane's voice echoed over the guild.

Lucy's eyes snapped open in confusion. _Someone is engaged? _She grinned. _That poor sucker. Mira will make them rue the day they didn't inform her the moment it happened. _

"Lucy Heartfilia," she placed her hands on her waist and quirked an eyebrow, "you better explain yourself. When did this happen?"

It was then Lucy realized what just happened. Denial was on the tip of her tongue until she glanced down and saw the diamond ring on her left ring finger. She had forgotten about it after slipping it on. Laxus had left it on her night stand when she was sleeping. A smile curved on her lips when she remembered that night months ago when he stated that he had wanted to give her a ring. She had thought he was joking. "It's complicated."

* * *

"So I see you're getting the hang on this." Makarov grinned at his grandson.

"I've done this about eight times already and yet I feel as though I'm still not closer to becoming Master of the guild." Laxus sighed as he grabbed the uniform from this gramps with this left hand. "Just admit it, you like torturing me."

Makarov saw the band on Laxus's left ring finger. "What is that?"

"What is what?" The Lightning Slayer asked not really paying attention as he tried to make sure the outfit was the correct size.

"The ring on your finger!" Makarov pointed at it. "Did you and Lucy elope behind my back?"

"Gramps—"

"There are only a few things I have ever asked of you Laxus."

"It's not—"

"How many times did I tell you that I wanted to be there when you married Lucy?"

"That's what I am—"

"You and Lucy told me that you wouldn't do that to me. You both stated that if only one person could be invited that it would be me."

"If it's any consolation, we said the same thing to Mirajane and the Rajinshuu."

"That does not comfort me!"

"I tried."

"…You would let me know if there were any great grandbabies coming… right?"

"I would."

"That's what you said about getting married." Makarov glared at him. "How can I trust you?"

"That's what I have been trying to explain." Laxus sighed. "Lucy and I are not married."

"That ring on your finger says otherwise."

Laxus rubbed his temples trying to ward off a headache.

* * *

It never failed to amuse Lucy that Laxus would go down the chimney every Christmas without fail and pretend to be Santa Clause in place of Makarov. Their Master was not as young as he used to be even though he didn't like to admit it. Although, any time he wanted to rope his grandson into something, the old man did not hesitate to use his own age.

Just like the previous years, Mirajane had planted serval mistletoes around the guild. Many drunken kissed had been exchanged. There was a very steamy one between a semi naked Gray and a very drunk Cana, Lucy had to stop herself from covering Wendy's eyes. It didn't matter that the Dragonslayer was a young lady in a committed relationship, old habits were hard to break.

It didn't surprise the Celestial Mage when she found herself under a mistletoe with Laxus again. She couldn't resist lifting her left hand and turning to show him the diamond ring. His smirk sent a spark through her veins. Warmth slowly followed as she saw him lift his left hand and turn it. She was only able to catch a brief glimpse of the band before her vision blurred. She blinked several times to try and clear it.

Laxus closed the distance between them and wiped a tear that slid down her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "I love you so much."

"I know." He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you too."

She went on her tiptoes and closed the distance between her lips and his.

* * *

_"**Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more**_

_**Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough"**_

**-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Daniela Andrade)**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you were still able to enjoy this piece. I'm slowly trying to get back into writing for Fairy Tail again. I finally finished the manga this year… I have to admit that I was disappointed at the ending. The good thing is that I have a clearer picture of how I'm planning to end ODS&SC and which elements from the manga I will be following and which I will be completely ignoring. I still need to finish the anime though, I'm really hoping it keeps motivating me to write more for this fandom again. At the moment I'm still currently working on the next chapter for ODS&SC along with a third piece for Lucy the Friendly Ghost. There's also a set of one-shots that I am working on that were supposed to be for LaxLu Week 2017, better late than never.

With that stated, please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you. Happy Holidays!


End file.
